


Will You Marry Me?

by Aesir_Wings



Series: 𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒔 [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Caroline is amused, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hope Mikaelson is a brave kid, Hope gets what she wants, Kid Fic, its just cute, which is to marry josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesir_Wings/pseuds/Aesir_Wings
Summary: In which a nine year old Hope Mikaelson asks Caroline Forbes for her daughter's hand in marriage.





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Its midnight and I want to sleep

Caroline adores children, and always had fun with their spontaneity. But what happened that spring afternoon will never be forgotten in her memories.

  
She was in the office – Alaric had gone to town to talk to the sheriff – when she heard a knock on the door, and then Hope Mikaelson stuck her head inside.

  
"Mrs. Forbes–Salvatore, may I come in?"

  
The blonde smiled, "Well, of course."

  
The redhead came closer with confident steps and her lips in a thin line. She had a handful of flowers - which certainly didn't seem to be from the garden - in her hands.

  
"What do you want, Hope?"

  
"Well ..." The girl swallowed, and held out her hand with the flowers, "These are for you."

  
Caroline smiled, "Thank you, Hope. Very thoughtful of you." And waited patiently for Mikaelson to speak again.

  
"I came here because I have a request, and my aunt Rebekah taugh me well for this kind of occasion." The girl straightened the skirt of her dress.

  
"Oh yeah? And what kind of occasion would this be?"

  
Hope cleared her throat and met the vampire's eyes with courage, "I came to ask Josie's hand in marriage."

  
Caroline was dumbfounded, blinked a few times and wondered if what she heard was correct.

  
"Josie's hand...in marriage?"

  
The girl nodded, and looked expectantly at the vampire.

  
Caroline stammered a little, "Aren't you a little old for my daughter?

  
The girl's blue eyes doubled in size, "I-It's only less than two years!"

  
Caroline knew it was mean, but decided to go along.

  
"And if I at least _considered_ letting you even court my daughter, nothing proves to me that you will be a decent suitor."

  
"I-I'm going to do everything for her, I swear! I'll hold her hand, give as many hugs as she wants, push her on the playground swing - because I know she doesn't like to go unless someone is with her -, I promise to give all my candy that I win on _Halloween_." She listed as she counted on her fingers. "I'll even try to be nice to Lizzie, just not to see Josie upset."

  
Caroline hid the urge to smile.

  
"But does Josie wants to marry you?"

  
"I-I think so. I mean, she kissed me on the cheek twice this morning," She looked about to faint from nervousness, "I-it has to mean something, right?"

  
Now Caroline knew well about the crush on her older twin in Hope, but that didn't mean she would make it so much easier for the little girl.

  
"It depends ..." She shrugged.

  
"What do you mean,it depends?"

  
"Why, I don't know how my daughter thinks, Josie has always been very affectionate."

  
"S-so she kisses other people's cheeks?" She fell to the couch,almost deflating.

  
"I did not say that."

  
Hope was confused, "So she likes me,then? Because I'm sure Josie has a special smile just for me."

  
Caroline smiled, "Really?"

  
Mikaelson nodded, "Mhm. Every time she looks at me, she smiles beautifully," She sighed moonlitly, "And then plays with her hair before Lizzie ruins the moment by catching her attention."

  
"So how are you going to propose to my daughter?"

  
"You mean I have your blessing?"

  
"Your flowers have won me over, Mikaelson."

  
The redhead mentally thanked Aunt Rebekah's advice.

  
"First, I'll write a note asking her to meet me at the sunset on the pier."

  
Caroline approached, infected by the witch's excitement.

  
"Then I'll get down on my knee and declare my undying love for her - Aunt Bekah said my choice of words is very important on this moment - , and when she says yes we'll go back to school because it's going to be pie for dinner, which it's my favourite."

  
"Well, looks like you already have everything planned." Said Caroline.

  
"Not to mention the Mikaelson charm, it helps a lot." She smiled cheerfully.

  
"I just have one more question. Why ask me, not Alaric?"

  
"Because he is the least of two evils.He got nothing on intimidating compared to you,ma'am."

  
Caroline laughed and the redhead smiled proudly.

  
"Wish me luck, Mrs.Forbes – Salvatore." She ran to the door and then disappeared from the blonde's sight.

  
Caroline sighed with a smile on her lips, and wondered how this would end.

**Author's Note:**

> Do u guys want part 2?


End file.
